Teen Wolf Two
by JadeBrycin2116
Summary: HIATUS! after S1. A teen drama dealing with Scott and his frineds  and OCs  during semester two of the school year! Theres the new alpha, new wolves, new threats, and new relationships as well as already excisting problems! Twists and drama to come!
1. Chapter 1

hey there! just taking a crack at a new story! this is my first story that isn't for digimon! tell me what you think! leave comments plz!

i do not own Teen Wolf

* * *

><p>1<p>

"Dude i'm just saying, if you haven't heard anything yet then it can't be that bad right? He would've come after you by now."

Scott closed his locker and looked at his overly obsessive friend. Stiles was only trying to make him feel better, but it wasn't really working,"I don't know Stiles. Derek could show up at any time and he's the alpha now. Who knows what he'll try and make me do?"

"I say you just chill out and finally embrace the whole werewolf thing. It's gonna come in handy during "off season training" today anyway. You'll need it to kick Jackson's ass, especially now..." Stiles was referring to the fact that Jackson had finally become what he wanted, a werewolf. Bitten by Derek the night he became the alpha, Jackson had been a lycanthrope for only a few weeks now.

So far no reports of maulings by a wild animal had come in to the Beacon Hills police station in recent weeks, but who knew what Jackson was capable of. Scott doubted he had his heart rate or transformations under control this soon, but whenever they offered to help him Jackson declined.

"Don't remind me. I don't even want to think about that right now. English is going to be bad enough and damn it! Do you think I could copy those questions really quick?" Scott asked sliding into a desk.

Stiles laughed,"What makes you think I did them?"

"Because you have nothing better to do."

He opened his mouth to object but quickly shut it again and began digging in his backpack pulling out a sheet of barely legible paper. "Okay, yeah, so I did it. But for the record, sometimes I do have things to do."

"Like?" Scott asked taking the paper from his best friend and beginning to copy it furiously.

"Like...like..."

As Stiles studdered Scotts girlfriend Allison took the seat beside Scott and kissed his cheek. She peaked over his shoulder to see what he was so focused on,"Really Scott? I could've helped you study."

"Babe I know but, nevermind. We can study tonight okay? After training."

Allison beamed as Stiles rolled his eyes in disgust,"Dude we were supposed to-"

"We can do it tomorrow okay Stiles?"

"If you and Stiles have plans I can study with Lydia or something."

"No its fine," Scott assured his girlfriend as he turned to kiss her on the cheek,"It wasn't anything important."

"Oh so now i'm just not important. I was important when you...," Stiles grumbled under his breath turning to face forward at the start of class.

Just before the teacher had the chance to speak, the principal escorted in what appeared to be a new student. It was a girl with porcelin smooth brown skin, ringlets of thick curly black hair, and striking hazel hazel-green eyes. She was petite but curvey, wearing a belted skirt that accented her small waist and drew attention to her eye catching curves.

"Wow," Allison whispered in Scott's ear as she laid eyes on the new girl,"She's gorgeous."

"Kids," the principal started,"This is Frances Robinson. She just moved here from..."

"Oregon," she filled in politely.

"Yes, Oregon. Make sure you make her feel welcome."

The teacher wasted no time. "Okay, Frances...why don't you take the empty seat next to...next to Mr. Stilinski over there? That one's free."

She nodded and slowly walked over to the seat beside Stiles, behind Allison. As soon as she set down her things and looked up she saw a female face smiling at her. "Hi, i'm Allison."

Caught off gaurd, Frances replied hesistently,"...Frances."

"And this is Scott," Scott waved as Frances waved back,"And Sti- Stiles!"

He picked up his head and looked over. He'd been too busy mumbling about being underappreciated to notice what was was happening. "Huh, what?"

Allison just sighed and rolled her eyes. Scott sure knew how to pick them. "Stiles this is Frances, she's new. Say hi."

"Hi," he forced before dropping his head back down onto his desk.

Frances smiled back blushing,"H-hi."

"Oh, some one already has a crush," Allison whispered before turning to face the teacher as his lecture began. Frances face turned red as she tried to hide her embaressment and focus on the notes ahead.

* * *

><p>"She thought he was cute, I swear!" Allison stated as she followed Scott out of the classroom.<p>

He made an unsure face. He wouldn't want to get Stiles' hopes up if Allison didn't know what she was talking about,"You think so?"

"Yeah. I'm going to invite her to sit with us at lunch."

"Well, okay. Tell me how it goes?"

His girlfriend pecked his lips lightly and rolled her eyes before running off,"Like you won't be listening?"

He surpressed a smile watching his girlfriend run off. Things were a little easier now that she knew he was a werewolf but some obstacles were still there. Like the fact her parents came from a long line of werewolf hunters, she was being raised to be one, and he was still a werewolf but right now they were taking things one step at a time.

He easily honed in on Allison's conversation.

"So Frances, I was wondering if maybe you wanted to sit with us at lunch?"

"Us?"

"Yeah me, a few of my other friends, Scott from class-"

"I don't kno-"

Frances sounded as if she was considering it.

"And Stiles..."

Finally she gave in,"...okay."

"Alright! I'll see you at lunch then!"

Scott smiled to himself. So maybe Allison was right?

* * *

><p>"Ugh Jackson! I don't understand," Lydia whined,"I didn't think you were serious!"<p>

He rolled his eyes as they walked to the cafeteria together,"Look Lydia, just because I came to see you at the hospital a few times doesn't mean that I wanted to get back together."

"Maybe that's what it meant, like subconciously?"

"What?" He asked turning towards her in the lunch line.

She looked away and pretended to be interested in the pasta salad,"N-nothing...but Jackson come on. I know you've been thinking about me."

"No, I haven't," he said feeling himself grow angry. He needed to calm down and get away from Lydia or at least get her to shut up before he blew his new cover.

"Jaaacksoon..."

"What?" he yelled. Lydia almost dropped her tray in surprise. She couldn't believe he'd just yelled at her.

"N-nothing. Nevermind."

Jackson suddenly felt bad as Lydia dropped her head sadly,"Look, i'm sorry. We'll talk later. Let's just go eat."

Allison, Scott, Stiles, and some girl Jackson had never seen before were already sitting at the table.

"Guys, this is Frances. She's new," introduced Allison.

Jackson looked around the cafeteria ignoring the new girl's introduction,"Where the hell is Danny?"

His question was answered by the arrival of Danny and two blonde kids. They were twins, a boy and a girl. "Hey guys, you mind scooting over? This is Devin and Ashley. They transfered from across town. Devin plays lacrosse. Coach wants me to introduce him to some of the team"

Rolling his eyes, Jackson moved over. Devin didn't look like much competition and probably wouldn't be given his new abilities. He and his sister were both pale with ice blue eyes and light blonde hair. They were fairly attractive, but being good looking didn't help you make first string.

Jackson ate his lunch silently. He ignored Lydia's gaze and Ashley's glances went unnoticed. He was too focused on training. He stood up from the table to throw away his lunch at the trashcan. He dumped it but as he turned around he bumped into somebody. Frances, that new girl from the table.

"Oh my gosh, i'm sorry!" she panicked.

"You should-,"He felt himself getting aggrivated but it quickly subsided as he laid eyes on Frances. She was gorgeous, maybe even prettier than Lydia. He calmed down,"It-it's okay."

"Really? Thanks."

Before Jackson could say anything else, she was running off to meet Allison in the doorway and Scott was beside him. "I saw you yell at Lydia. If you're going to get by unnoticed you need to learn to control this anger thing."

Jackson shoved his shoulder into Scott's pushing past him,"Mind your business McCall. I don't need you keeping an eye on me."

* * *

><p>"How many times is this kid gonna score?" Stiles complained taking his mask off temporarily. He was sweating bullets while Scott seemed fine.<p>

"I don't know. I thought Jackson would be the one we have to worry about but he's taking it easy."

"He probably doesn't want to change on the field," offered Stiles logically. He wiped the sweat from his forehead and walked towards his water bottle,"But this Devin kid can't be stopped. He'll definitly make first string."

Scott nodded in agreement. The way this new kid moved on the field was amazing. He was fast, coordinated, agile-it was unreal.

"It's like watching you after you-" Stiles stopped mid-sentence and frantically searched the field trying to get another glimpse of Devin.

Scott grew impatient. As far as he knew, his friend was hypnotized by some cheerleader walking by. "What?"

"After you got bite by the alpha..."

"You don't think...no, not him too? He's from right here in town. Derek would've known, he would've mentioned them to me!" It sounded more like a question than a statement of fact.

Stiles just shrugged. The idea of another werewolf out there scared him slightly. Derek was already bad enough "I don't know what to think anymore."

* * *

><p>hope u enjoyed! tell me what you think! comment plz<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

Hey! thanks for all of you who reviewed/favorited my story! here's chp 2! I hope u enjoy!

i do not own teen wolf

* * *

><p>2<p>

Scott bolted out of his job at the animal clinic and jumped onto his bike. It was late but tonight his mother was working the night shift so she wouldn't be home anyway. Besides, this had been driving him crazy the last few days. He swiftly dodged a few rocks and trees before pulling up to a familiar abadoned house.

"Derek!" he yelled trying to attract the attention of the last person he wanted to see. He hadn't talked to Derek in weeks but the thought of another werewolf had been bkthering him all day. If anyone knew something about it, it was him. "Derek!" he yelled again.

"What are you doing on my property?" Startled, Scott turned around to see Derek emerging from the forest.

He caught his breath and panted,"I need to talk to you. It's important."

Derek seemed less than interested but decided to entertain Scott anyway,"Okay. What's so important?"

"Another werewolf."

"Scott you're wasting my time. I know there's another wolf. I gave your friend Jackson the bite-"

"No!" Scott yelled, his eyes flashed a bright yellow. "I know that Derek- and he's not my friend! I mean besides Jackson. At my school I think. I'm not sure."

The alpha seemed to be interested and surprised suddenly. He walked towards Scott. "...I thought I may have sensed that," he said finally,"I wasn't sure but now I know I definitly sensed something. Another werewolf..."

Scott couldn't believe how calm Derek was. On the inside he was panicking. "Well what does that mean for us? Is it dangerous? Does it want to kill us?"

"I don't know yet Scott! So far it hasn't tried anything. I just started to sense it this week. If it's another alpha then it might try to kill me. I don't know. He might try to get you to join his pack. I don't know what he wants Scott. We'll just have to wait and see."

* * *

><p>Stiles sat at his desk searching through the results. He had googled Devin's name, Devin Wilmer, but nothing unusual was coming up. He had a few social networks, he'd won a boyscout award or two. That was about it as far as he could see.<p>

Taking a sip of an energy drink, Stiles leaned back in his chair. There had to be something. This kid was too damn good on the field to be normal. So far the most interesting thing he had pulled up was that his parents owned a sandwich shop across town. Maybe Devin wasn't a werewolf. Maybe he was just really good at lacrosse...

* * *

><p>"Nothing?"<p>

"Nothing weird," Stiles shrugged,"But his parents own a sandwich store. I was on the website last night, great reviews."

Scott rolled his eyes,"I'll remember that next time i'm across town craving a sandwich. Thanks Stiles."

"You're welcome," he smiled proudly as he pulled his jeep into the closest parking spot he could find. He reached in the backseat, grabbed his backpack, and hopped out. Scott already stood in front of him nervously ruffling his own hair.

"I...I may have found something out yesterday..."

"Well shit! Why didn't you say something?"

He looked towards the ground avoiding his friend's eye contact,"I may have found it out from Derek..."

Stiles face twisted up in a mix of fear and disgust,"Dude don't say that name, you know how he makes me feel. I don't think he likes me and the feeling is pretty mutual. Do I even want to know what he said? Probably not," he concluded as they came to Scott's locker,"...Damn it, what did he say?"

"He said he said he doesn't know who it is, but he's been sensing another werewolf."

"Sensing? You're a werewolf. Why can't you 'sense' it too?"

Scott shrugged as he entered his combination,"I guess Derek can because he's the alpha. This is like his territory now. Besides, he's been a werewolf since birth. I've barely been one for a semester. He's got more experience with these sort of things."

Arms folded, Stiles sighed,"Yeah, well Derek still gives me the creeps..."

"Get over it Stiles. Right now, figuring out who the other werewolf is and what he wants is a much bigger problem."'

"Yeah," Stiles grumbled,"Until Derek decides to kill me."

"He's not going to kill you," Scott sighed. Though it was Derek, the same Derek they'd sent to jail multiple times. You never knew.

"He told me he could rip my throat out, with his teeth. That was a threat. Eventually I have to die, and I'm pretty sure it's because Derek's gonna kill me," Stiles rambled.

His best friend nodded just to entertain him, but he had stopped listening once he noticed Allison further down the hallway. He walked towards her, Stiles trailing close behind him. "Oh hey babe," she smiled,"You guys remember Frances right? From yesterday?" Frances waved shyly, Scott and Stiles did the same.

"How's your morning been?"

Allison looked around in thought,"Pretty good, nothing to exciting. Lydia called me at 6:00 just to ask me my opinion on some accessories for her outfit. That was pretty early for me."

Stiles ears perked up at the mention of Lydia's name. Scott frowned,"She still wants Jackson back doesn't she?" Allison nodded sadly.

"But he still doesn't want her back!...does he?" asked Stiles trying to non-chelant and not 100 percent obvious about his reasons for asking.

Allison rolled her eyes,"Not a chance."

He smiled at first after hearing the reply but then his face dropped,"Wait...not a chance with Jackson or not a chance for me?"

Everyone laughed while Stiles stood there with his brow furrowed, frowning. He could be so clueless sometimes it was funny. Allison nudged her boyfriend wanting to attract his attention before she made her next move. "Scott's about to walk me to class. Frances, I think you and Stiles are both going to the same place. Could you show her where the class is?"

He looked around at Scott first. He hated being abandoned for Allison, but at the same time he understood that Scott loved the girl and sometimes wanted to be alone with her. He finally shrugged,"Sure. I guess so."

Allison smiled smugly at her work. Frances blushed like crazy, and Scott just shook his head hoping Stile's quirkiness didn't send the poor girl running.

Scott kissed his girlfriend on the cheek once they walked away, "You can't force them together you know?"

"Why not?" she joked in reply. "It'll be fine. Frances is nice and Stile's is..."

"Stiles."

"Yeah, himself. It'll work out."

* * *

><p>Stiles walked down the hall, hands in his pockets as Frances followed close beside him. He figured he should be civil and say something so he asked the classic new kid question,"So why'd you move to Beacon Hills?"<p>

She stared up at him with big confused eyes but immediatly dropped them when he made eye contact. "Why?...Um because, because my mom died."

Stiles looked over his shoulder. Seemed they had something in common, even if it was that. "Oh wow, i'm sorry. My mom died a while back too. What happened?"

"She was attacked...by a wolf."

Stiles eyebrows raised. "A wol-" he started but Frances didn't let him finish.

"So my dad packed us up and moved us out here. He used to know a family out here and a lot of people in California read his books too."

"Books? What kind of books does your dad write?" he asked curiously. Frances blushed as if she was embaressed by her father's profession.

"He writes the really cheesy teen drama books about werewolves. I don't know if you've heard of it, 'Teen Wolf'?"

Stiles almost stopped in his tracks. He knew the exact book series. It was pretty popular among the girls in school- hot guy gets bite by a wolf, gets hunted by another hot guy, they fall in love with the same girl blah blah blah. It was kind of like Scott. It even had a movie out staring a few big teen names. Lonely teenage girls around Beacon Hills and the US ate it up. Stiles had even read a few back when he first found out about Scott. The books, though fiction, were suprisingly accurate and kind of good.

"Your dad writes those books? They're like bestsellers. What the hell are you doing at Beacon Hills? Shouldn't you be in prep school or something?"

She shrugged,"He claims he doesn't want us to get stuck up or something, I guess. Or he's too cheap to send us to one. I don't know."

Stiles walked into the doorway of his class and took a seat towards the middle. Frances occupied the empty desk to his left. She looked up at the board and saw all kinds of questions and writing on the board. She burried her head in hands and sighed. Changing schools this late was doing nothing to help her GPA and the teachers were not trying to cut her any kind of slack. She had tests lined up for next week and papers due before the end of the month over topics she knew nothing about.

"Something wrong?" Stiles asked. Working with Scott and his changes, he was getting pretty good with reading emotions.

"I just don't know how i'm supposed to catch up on all of this work and quizzes and everything."

He shrugged and leaned further back into his seat,"I like to think Im kind of smart. I could help you study." He offered feeling like he was doing his part for the greater good.

Frances tried to hide her bright red cheeks. "Really? Thanks. How about tonight. Eight?"

* * *

><p>Jackson tapped his pencil against the edge of his desk getting progressivly louder as time went on. This class couldn't be any more boring.<p>

"You might want to calm down before to break your pencil, and then the desk."

He looked up to a vaguely familiar fairly cute blonde girl standing over him smiling. He stiffled a cheap laugh and stopped. "Yeah...Hi, um i'm Jackson."

She gave him a confused stare,"Yeah, I know. We met the other day at lunch. I'm Ashley. Devin, from lacrosse, is my brother."

He still didn't remember her well but he played it off with a charming smile. "Oh, it um must've slipped my mind. I'm sorry."

"It's fine, really. Though if you want to make it up to me, you could help me out with this assignment."

Jackson hesistated, giving her the up and down. He wasn't one for school work, but her low cut top was so inviting he didn't see the harm. She wasn't the dark haired girl from yesterday, but she'd be a decent side dish until he got his hands on her if nothing else.

* * *

><p>Lydia stood leaning against a locker outside of Jackson's classroom as the lunch bell rang. She retouched her lip gloss and fixed her skirt perfectly but he just walked by. "Jackson!" she called. He completely ignored her for some blonde girl. She couldn't believe it. It took her nearly an hour to pick this outfit out and he hadn't even noticed.<p>

"Hmmph!" She stomped her foot against the tile and began walking towards the cafeteria. Sooner or later Jackson was going to want her back, she was going to make damn sure of it.

* * *

><p>hope you guys enjoyed! I can promise things will get more exciting :) plz comment<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

hey guys! me again, thanks for the comments! hope ur enjoying so far!

i do not own Teen Wolf

* * *

><p>3<p>

Scott rolled his eyes and laughed as he watched his best friend stick uncomprehendable amounts of fries into his mouth. "Slow down or you're going to choke...again."

"No I wont," he countered between mouth fulls,"Last time was an accident."

"Duh. Who the hell chokes on purpose?"

Stiles opened his mouth to breath and reply but was taken back when Lydia and Allison joined them at the table. Scott turned to Allison, pecking her softly on the cheek.

"Hey guys," she smiled. Lydia didn't greet anyone as she scanned the cafeteria for signs of Jackson. He was currently her main priority.

"Are we studying again tonight?" Allison asked. Scott turned to his best friend.

"I don't know. I think Stiles and I wer-"

Stiles snapped out of the trance Lydia's presence had him in,"Oh yeah, sorry Scotty. Can't. I told that new girl I'ld help her study."

This even attracted Lydia's attention. Most times she'd prefer to pretend as if Stiles didn't exist, though she knew very well he did. "What girl would want to study with you?" she snubbed though it came off colder than she intended.

A large smile spread across Allison's face,"Frances?" Scott just stared in disbelief. His friend had never really been much of a lady's man. He considered Frances to be pretty hot, if Stiles managed to successfully pull that he'd definitly be proud.

"Yeah, her. I was talking to her today. Her dad writes those 'Teen Wolf' books. She has to be loaded and I want to see the house. It's got to be ridiculous."

Scott shook his head as Allison dropped her smile. That was Stiles for you. He could care less about the girl and obvioisly had no idea she was interested in the least.

Lydia sighed obnoxiously to draw the attention of the others,"Have you any of you guys seen Jackson walk in yet?...Not that I was looking or anything." They shook their heads no as Danny took the seat next to Stiles, Devin beside him. "What about you Danny? You seen your stupid friend anywhere?"

"Nope," he replied uncaringly.

Devin looked over at the doors,"The guy from the lacrosse team? I saw him in the line with my sister. They should be here any minute."

"Hmm?" Lydia pretended as if she hadn't heard a word he had said even though she'd heard everything. She spotted Jackson walking towards the table with blonde from earlier and jealously suddenly seeped through every pore on her body. She couldn't let him know that though. As soon as he got close enough and was looking at her, she laid her hand on top of Devin's. "Devin I love that watch. Where'd you get it? And wow, your hands. They're so soft," Lydia cooed.

Jackson didn't take a second glance as he sat down and began to talk lacrosse to Danny.

"You see that?" Stiles asked consuming a fistful of Scott's fries.

Scott glared across the table at his friend and watched his fries get devoured,"What?"

"That! For the first time since the third grade, I might have a chance."

* * *

><p>"Your parents haven't said anything about me, <em>at all<em>?"

Allison shrugged,"Nope. I think they're trying to pretend you don't exist right now. Like if they don't mention you, maybe you'll just go away or something."

Scott sighed and opened Allison's car door for her,"So they hate me?"

"I don't think they hate you. They probably hate that you're a werewolf but I don't think they hate you."

"Well Im a werewolf, so that's not really helping... So I guess we'll be at my place again tonight then?"

He saw her frown and felt bad for even asking,"Yeah that's probably the safest place."

* * *

><p>"And I don't appreciate the way you-"<p>

Jackson stood in front of his porsche with his arms folded listening to Lydia blather on. How was he supposed to get over her if she never went away? If nothing else, she was helping him slowly but surely get control of his anger. Though sometimes in class he could feel his nails grow into claws or see the reflection of yellow eyes in the bathroom mirror.

He glanced around the parking lot and noticed the dark haired girl from the other day drop her books. What was her name? Fiona, FIorida, Fr-Frances! "Hey Lydia I'll talk to you later-no, hopefully I won't," he said before jetting off at lightning speed. Before his ex could blink he was gone.

Frances bent down to pick up the last book but it wasn't there anymore. Upon standing up, she noticed somebody was already holding it out for her. "Here you go," he said flashing a more than perfect smile.

She took the book from his hand and returned the smile, "Oh thanks, um...Jason?"

"Jackson." He tried to mask the twinge of irritation he felt when she forgot his name. That was just a miner set back.

"Oh right! I'm sorry. I'm bad with names."

"It's fine. Don't worry about it."

Frances began to steadily walk to her own car, "Well thanks again, but I should get going. I have a lot of catching up to do in these classes. I haven't been here a week and it's already overwhelming."

Jackson saw an opportunity to work his charm,"Well if you need someone to study with I cou-"

She smiled appreciativly as she clicked the automatic locks on her keys, unlocking a white audi r8. It even gave Jackson's porsche a run for it's money. "That's nice, but I already have a study buddy."

"What?" he sounded surprised, but quickly changed to a snooty disgust, "Who?"

"St-" as soon as she started to speak, he came running towards her.

He put his hands on his knees in an effort to catch his breath. "Hey, you never-you never told me where you live. Sweet car by the way."

Jackson's jaw dropped,"This guy? You're studying with McCall's lacky?" He wished he was angry enough or skilled enough to change right then and rip one of Stile's lungs from his chest.

Frances took out a pen and scribbled the address on his hand smiling obviously. It made Jackson's stomach turn. Stiles?_ Really?_

"It's still eight right?" she nodded in reply,"Alright, I'll see you at eight then."

Jackson couldn't believe it as Stiles walked off. How the hell had he beaten him to the punch?

Frances turned back to him,"Um maybe another time?" she said, but he could tell she was lying. Jackson simply nodded. He'd never been rejected and he wasn't about to start with her. He was going to have her, whether or not she made it easy.

* * *

><p>"So if Y is equal to three then X divided by the square root of-"<p>

"Scott," Allison whined,"I could care less about finding the missing sides of quadralaterals or their square roots. Let's study something else!"

He sighed and shut his book with a loud thud. School was pretty boring. "Like what?"

A mischevious smile spread across her face as she pulled Scott in by his collar,"Eachother."

Giving in, he accepted as Allison pressed her lips against his own. Somehow studying alone almost always turned to this. It was a wonder he wasn't failing.

* * *

><p>Stiles drove down a long secluded path finally making it to the end. In front of him stood one of the largest houses he'd ever seen, even bigger than the Argents. The driveway alone was enormous. He parked his blue jeep and noticed Frances already standing in the double doorway.<p>

"Hey, how'd you know I was here already?"

"I heard you pull up."

"Oh wow, is my jeep really that loud?"

She shrugged it off and led him in,"You could say that."

Just the entry way alone was amazing. It had large archways and two grand staircases on either side. "Sweet house."

"Thanks," she blushed as she saw Stile's was still busy looking at everything. "You um...want a tour?"

"Definitly."

She took Stiles through the gourmet chef's kitchen first leading him to the dining room and into the living room next. They were all decorated tastefully, but he noticed small wolf touches everywhere like moldings on the fireplace or chairs, and paintings and pictures. Her dad must've really had a thing for wolves. They had made him tons of money, Stiles figured.

She took him ouside and showed him the pool complete with hot tub and slide. She showed him the garden in the back. As he walked by it he had to do a double take. Was that wolf's bane?

"And finally, here's the garage. It's kind of a mess because my dad also likes to use it as his storage." Stiles admired the array of luxory cars. The audi from earlier, a red BMW, a black Lexus SUV, a porsche like Jackson's and a white Range Rover.

"This one is mines," she said pointed to Range Rover,"The Audi is my dad's but he let me drive it today."

"Wow," was all he could manage as he walked around. The he spotted a door with a hand scribbled "Do Not Enter" on it. "What's back there?" he asked.

"Oh that? It's like my dad's secret workshop. He makes stuff back there but he doesn't like me and sister in it because he has a lot of tools and he works with metals to make stuff for the house back there sometimes like gold and silver. He says it can get pretty dangerous."

Works with Metals? Gold and Silver? Stiles thought back to all of the wolf related things around the house and the wolf's bane around the books her dad wrote about a teen wolf and his enemy, another teenage hunter. The detail in them was crazy good. He mom had been killed by a wolf. She had said her dad knew people here. Did he know the Argents, Stiles wondered. Were Frances and her family hunters as well?

* * *

><p>thanks for reading! hope u enjoyed! Save an author, leave a comment :)<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

new chp! yay! thanks guys for the comments i've been getting, plz keep leaving them :)

i do not own teen wolf

* * *

><p>4<p>

Scott slid his hand up Allison's shirt causing her to giggle playfully. He reached to pull off his own shirt when he phone rang in his pocket. He ignored the call and placed it on the coffee table. The moment he tried to go for his shirt again, his phone began to buzz obnoxiously against the wood surface of the table.

"Who is that? Maybe you should answer it? I have to use the bathroom anyway."

Scott sighed as he pulled away from Allison and checked the caller ID. It was Stiles. "Hello?"

"Scott?" Stiles said in surprise,"I didn't think you were going to pick up!"

"Aren't you supposed to be studying?"

"Scott, it's like 12:45. My dad's a cop, no he's _the_ cop. He knows everything bad happens at night. If I come home too late, he'll flip and think I was out doing drugs and commiting crimes or something."

Scott had no idea it was getting that late. He hadn't managed to get much work done.

"Anyway I called you for a reason!"

"Okay, what's up?"

"Frances. I think her parent's kill werewolves like the Argents, at least her dad anyway."

Scott almost dropped the phone in his shock. The last thing needed was more hunters. "Are you serious? How do you know?"

"There were hints all over her house," informed Stiles before launching into a description of all his evidence.

Scott couldn't believe it. It sounded pretty legit and believable to him. Another group of hunters, hunters he knew nothing about was terrifying. There was no doubt, if they knew the Argents then they knew about him. That was another threat he'd have to deal with. Scott didn't realize Stiles was waiting for him to reply until he called his name again.

"Scott! What are you gonna do man? It's Wednesday. Friday is the new moon. You can't go out there if you don't know what kind of threat they are."

Scott sighed,"Well so far it just sounds like Frances' dad is in on this. She clearly just thinks he writes novels and plays with tools...but still I don't know what to do."

"We could try chaining you up again?"

"I don't know if that's a good idea."

"Then I don't know what to do..."

"I guess we'll have to see come Friday."

* * *

><p>Friday came along quicker than expected and Scott could already detect the smallest hints of fluctuation in his mood. Jackson had only been in training half an hour before going home claiming sick. Scott knew that was far from it.<p>

Jackson had almost lost control a few times that day- at lunch he was becoming aggrivated with Lydia, he even seemed more bothered by Stiles' antics than usual, then within ten minutes of practice he'd bulldozed through an overacheiving Devin, cutting his lip. Scott thought he saw Devin flare up but if he had, he quickly calmed down. If he was a werewolf, Scott assumed it was probably by birth.

Finally Jackson had just left. Though, ever the perfectionist, he was better at controling himself than previously thought, Scott knew he'd been seeing him out at some point tonight no doubt. Just where and when, he didn't know.

"So, what are you going to do tonight?" Stiles asked him on the way into the locker room.

"I still don't know yet Stiles. Probably just go home and try to stay there as long as possible. I think it's better if I stay from you and everyone else tonight," he said slightly irritated. His friend wasn't the reason, he was just moody in general.

"Okay..." Stiles said, grasping the hint.

Scott stayed in the locker room until it was just him left before finally exiting to find his bike. The quicker he got home, the better. He didn't have work, his mom had the night shift, Derek was more than likely laying low, and there was no way Allison's parents were letting her roam free tonight. He mounted his bike but as he started to ride down the street, he noticed a figure walking. Was that Devin? Why was he walking towards the woods? Hadn't he drove to school today?

Suddenly Scott's instincts and hightened senses kicked in. Maybe this would give him some clues about Devin. He had to follow him.

* * *

><p>Stiles peeked through the blinds one more time just to be safe. He was home alone and his dad was out working late tonight. Though he knew it was just him, he just couldn't get the feeling that someone else was around off his back.<p>

* * *

><p>Jackson drove around Beacon Hills trying to calm himself. He was feeling anxious and had been having mood swings all day. Lydia had been hounding him and it took all of his will power today not to slash right through the nearest person to vent his frustration. Jackson had to respect McCall in some aspects, controlling yourself was not easy. He'd figure it out someway though, without McCall and definity without Derek. He hated Scott and he was way to creeped out by Derek to willingly approach him anymore anyway.<p>

Jackson weeved through neighborhoods and side streets as fast as he wanted. One major plus was that he could hear police radios and sirens from miles away if he could zone in on them. As he pulled up to a stop sign he could suddenly hear a familiar voice, Stiles? He had been driving him crazy too, not that he hadnt always. Just now especially. How he was attracting Frances, Jackson had no idea but he hated seeing her blush over him the past few days. It honestly pissed him off. Her crush was obvious. Jackson wouldn't admit it, but he was jealous; and he didn't know why but he was especially jealous at this moment.

He searched around for the source. He couldn't have been too far from his house. He turned down a few streets, parked opposite his house, and listened in.

_"Hello?" Stiles answered his phone as he flipped through the channels with a bowl of popcorn set on his lap._

_"Hey, it's Frances."_

_"Oh hey Frances."_

Now she was calling him? This couldn't be happening? Jackson felt as if he was being cheated on by his own girlfriend. It wasn't that he liked Frances that much, it was the fact that she was interested in that twit Stiles over himself that pissed him off.

"_I wondering if you would mind helping me out again tomorrow? Harris' chem assignments are making no sense to me? I'll make it worth you while, promise."_

_Stiles thought about his plans for that Saturday. So far they included watching TV and listening to his Dad's police scanner. If nothing else, maybe he could find out something useful about her wolf hunting parents,"Sure. I'm free. I'll help."_

_"Thanks!"_

_"Yeah, sure," he stuffed a fistful of popcorn in his mouth._

"'Kay! See you tomorrow."

Jackson rolled his eyes and started his car ready to leave when he heard Stiles get on the phone again. It was McCall this time. Though he figured it wouldn't be worth listening to, he did anyway.

"_Yo Scotty."_

_"Stiles? What are you doing? I know I told you I was staying in tonight but I got caught up? Can you meet me? I'm following Devin through the woods. I want to see what's up with him, see if he is a werewolf."_

_Stiles jumped up in excitement dropping his popcorn. "Of course! I'm there. Give me fifteen."_

Jackson flicked off his lights. Devin had been getting to him in training lately too. He wanted in on some action but he would have to be sneaky. Once Stiles hopped in his jeep, Jackson made sure to follow closely.

* * *

><p>Scott ditched his bike, followed Devin as he walked a path and waited for a phonecall from his best friend. As long as Devin stayed on the path, it would be easy for Scott to tell Stiles where they were.<p>

So far Devin hadn't done anything out of the ordinary. He'd pulled out his phone and sent a few texts, but that was it. Scott had nothing to work with but he wasn't giving up yet. At least, not until he knew for sure.

Within a few minutes his phone was buzzing in his pockets. Stiles had sent him a text. He had just gotten on the path and if he ran, he'd be caught up any minute. Scott slowed his pace, Devin wouldn't be hard to catch back up with. He could hear him from miles away.

Scott waited several minutes for his friend before things started to seem strange. He should've been there by now. He waited a few more minutes until he heard a familiar scream forcing him to go running in that direction.

* * *

><p>Jackson watched Stiles park his blue jeep and sit in it for a few moments as he sent out a text, to McCall probably. He opened his door and walked towards a path, all the while Jackson was following. Before stepping onto it however, he pulled his phone to his ear after feeling it vibrate.<p>

"Hello?"

"Hey, we didn't work out a time for tomorrow. 12:30 work for you?" Frances.

He shrugged even though she couldn't see it, "Yeah thats fine with me."

"Alright. I look forward to it. See you tomorrow!"

Jackson couldn't believe this. She hadn't fallen for his charm, good looks and smile but she had fallen for this idiot? No way. He wasn't about to lose to a kid named Genim Stillinski, not in his wildest dreams. The more he thought about it, the more upset he became. Soon Jackson found that this was different. For some reason out here in the suddenly dark forest he couldn't stop his change- It was happening so quickly. He couldn't seem to calm himself down. Then his animal instinct kicked in and he lost it...

* * *

><p>wooh! hope u enjoyed! plz comment<p> 


	5. Chapter 5

well heres a new chap! hope u guys are enjoying so far! thanks for the comments! i appreciate them, no matter what they say! :)

i do not own teen wolf

* * *

><p>5<p>

"Stiles! Stiles!" Scott yelled as he ran down the path as fast as possible.

Stiles shrieked in horror leading Scott right in his direction. He had no idea what was going on but he difinitly needed to hurry if his friend was in trouble. Scott ran and turned a corner to see Jackson, full werewolf, attacking Stiles. He felt his body shake violently as he changed.

Stiles lay on his back kicking Jackson, attempting to save his own life. "Oh why me?" he whined,"What did I ever do to derserve this? Im a good kid!"

He cringed as Jackson lifted his off the ground and tossed him across the path. Scott lunged from behind them right onto Jackson's chest taking him to the floor. Jackson growled, baring his teeth and threw the more experienced wolf off of him like a rag doll. As Scott recomposed himself, Jackson ran towards Stiles and pinned him up by his collar against a tree.

Stiles cringed, expecting the worst but Jackson was pulled back so swiftly that he could only get off a quick swipe. He left four clean, but deep claw scratches on Stile's left forearm. Stiles grabbed his now bleeding arm and inched towards his car as Scott and Jackson went blow for blow. Stiles was just feet away from the door of his jeep when Jackson picked Scott up and slammed him to the ground, forcing him to change back.

He turned his attention to Stiles who stood frozen on the hood of his car. He walked towards him and took Stiles' bleeding arm in his own hands. Stiles buckled while Jackson squeezed. He could feel the bones cracking slowly but there was nothing he could do.

Suddenly he felt himself being shoved into the car as Jackson fell on top him and returned back to himself. Scott stood behind him, very large rock in hand. He proceeded to move a knocked out Jackson from on top of Stiles,"Dude are you okay?"

"Okay? No! Do I look okay?" Stiles yelles and he pulled his arm into his chest,"He crushed my arm with his hand! _With his hand_!"

"We have to get you to a hospital," Scott panicked. Stile's arm was not looking good at all. It was bleeding and bruised already.

"And tell them what?" he asked, trying to ignore the pain though it was becoming overwhelming. It's not like they could admit he'd been attacked by Jackson The Werewolf, besides who would believe that?

Scott walked his friend over to the passenger side and helped him in,"I don't know. You were attacked by a wild animal? Something!"

Jackson began to stir from in front of the jeep, his head pounding. "What happened? Where the hell am I?"

Stiles screamed in a mix of severe pain and frustration,"What happened? Your psycho werewolf ass attacked me and broke my fucking arm!"

His eyes grew wide at the accusation, but as soon as he walked over to that side of the car he could see it was true. He'd gotten angry and attacked Stiles while he was following him.

"Are you coming?" Scott asked,"Because if you are hurry up and get in the back. I've gotta take him to get that looked at before he gets infected or something." Jackson looked at the backseat with disgust and declined.

"No...I ugh, need to go home." Scott wasted no time pulling off leaving Jackson to walk by himself to the car. He wasn't going to force him to go. There wasn't enough time.

Once in, Jackson mentally kicked himself in the face. How could he have been so reckless? He was just supposed to follow the little dweeb, not try to kill him. He'd lost control just like that. That couldn't happen again. He couldn't just flip out on kids he knew. He had been doing fine up until now, but it obviously wasn't good enough.

He was starting to realize that if he wanted to learn to control this better, he might have to turn to McCall. Or worse... he'd have to turn to Derrick.

* * *

><p>"Is there anyway you could go faster than thirty-five miles and hour? My arm feels like it's about to fall off Scott!"<p>

Scott glanced towards his friend who was holding his arm, trying to conceal his pain. It probably felt as bad as it looked, and it looked pretty bad. "I'll try alright! We'll be there in a few minutes. It'll be okay."

"Oh thanks, I feel so much better hearing that from a guy who can heal himself in a matter of minutes," he spat back.

Scott let his sarcasm go for once. Stiles was obviously frustrated and experiencing some serious pain, the snaps were only to be expected. Within a few minutes, Scott was pulling into the parking lot and Beacon Hills Hospital and supporting Stiles on his way in.

"Scott? Stiles?" Mellissa McCall questioned from behind her desk before noticing both boys were dripping blood,"Oh my God! Scott what happened?" She put in a call for a doctor and rushed over to the boys. She looked her son over first expecting the worst.

"Mom! I don-i dont- mom, i'm fine! It's Stiles! He was attacked by an-an animal!"

She nodded and put her arm around Stiles,"Wait here Scott, okay?" She didn't even give him a chance to answer before dragging Stiles through a hospital corridor.

He was anxious, but after a few minutes he realized he was tired and took a seat. His mind wouldn't stop racing though. He had so many questions. Not only had he not gotten to follow Devin, but Jackson had attacked Stiles.

Why had he attacked him? Sure they weren't exactly friends but it's not like Stiles had ever done anything to Jackson personally. What had triggered that? Further more, why was Jackson even there? How had he known they were? And how had he known Stiles was alone? Scott sighed and let his head hit the wall behind him. If he was going to find anything out, first they would have to find out what Stiles had done to Jackson, if anything. It was the full moon, who knew?

* * *

><p>Stiles sat on the edge of an examining table being fitted for a sling by Mellissa when Scott was allowed back. Officer Stilinski stood in the corner with his arms folded, a mixture of anger and worry on his face.<p>

Stiles' arm was splinted and covered with gauze and a few blood stained bandages. The fact that the blood was seeping through in claw swipe shapes made Scott's stomach turn. "How bad is it?" he asked.

His mother shrugged,"Not too terrible. He'll be a little sore for a few days but its just a broken arm and some pretty good gashes-a few needed stitches. He'll get a plaster cast in a week or two when these cuts are healed a little better."

Scott winced but Stiles looked way better than he had earlier. The color had actually returned to his face. "Feeling any better?"

His friend just smiled,"Pain killers. They're like magic." He was definitly feeling better. Or he wasn't feeling anything at all, both were still an improvment from earlier.

"Scott?" Officer Stilinski spoke up from the corner,"What happened? What kind of animal was this? Stiles is.." Stiles grinned at the mention of his name and then laughed to himself,"Stiles is pretty useless at the moment. I can't really get much out of him. Is this like the attacks from the past few months?"

He didn't know what to say. It was exactly like the attacks the past few months, but only a handful of people knew about the werewolves, so that bit of information would be of no use. "I-i don't know Mr. Stilinski...Stiles and I were supposed to be meeting in the woods. On his way to me he got attacked by an animal, I didn't see it. I just brought him here."

The officer's anger faded and all that remained was worry and what even looked like a little guilt. Scott wished he had a better lie, but that was all he could muster up.

"Okay boys, I've got to run. My pager is going off. I'll see you later, okay Scott?" Mellisa finally said.

"Okay mom."

Officer Stilinski opened his mouth to talk just as a call came in on his radio. "Damn it! I have to go to that," he frowned,"Scott, do you mind driving Stiles home?"

"Umm, no. Sure." His bike was still at the edge of the woods, he'd have to go back and get it tomorrow or something. That would be a major inconvenience but he knew Stiles clearly couldn't take himself home with one arm and on pain killers.

He loaded his friend into the passenger side of the jeep and then hopped in himself. He pulled off and once down the street Scott was prepared to ask his bestfriend some questions to make sense of the night. Whether or not Stiles would able to answer any, was up in the air.

"Stiles?"

"Hmm?"

"Can I ask you something?"

He stared out the window wide eyed and seeming almost lost,"Ummmmmm...sure?"

"Jackson, have you done anything to him lately? Anything that might have pissed him off?"

Stiles looked around as if he was thinking incredibly hard,"Jackson? Ummmmmmmm..."

"Anything. In class?Or involving Lydia maybe?"

"You're the one who kissed her when they were together," laughed Stiles,"By the way, how was that?"

Scott let out a sigh and decided to give up. At the moment Stiles was completely useless. He would have to wait until the meds wore off some before he could get any serious answers out of him.

* * *

><p>hope u enjoyed! pleeeaaaassse comment...please ;)<p> 


	6. Chapter 6

hey guys! back again! thanks for the comments ive been getting! btw let me apologize for my cruddy spelling, puncutuation etc... i forgot to do that before hand like i have with my other stories. I write on my Ipod and things tend to get a little jank sometimes! Sorry :/ somebody pointed that out and i wanted to make sure to apologize, ill try harder to correct that :)

hope u enjoy n plz comment

i do not own teen wolf

* * *

><p>6<p>

"Oh my God! What happened last night?" Stiles asked as he rubbed his eyes with the back of his arm.

Scott sat up from the pallet he'd made himself the night before,"What do you mean? You don't remember?"

Stiles peeked inside his sling curiously, "I remember parts. My arm is throbbing, I know that much. This isn't your handy work is it?"

Scott rolled his eyes,"No, you can thank Jackson for that."

Suddenly it came flooding back to him. Stiles dropped his head into his hands and let out a deep breath,"Jackson. I remember now. He came out of nowhere. Then you...oh wow, thanks dude. Jackson would've killed me."

Scott smirked at his friend as he stood up and strecthed. He'd wanted to be here when Stiles woke up to talk to him, so he told his mom he was staying the night. "No problem...But..."

"But what? What's the awkward 'but' for? I hate awkward 'buts'."

"I just don't get why Jackson would attack you. I know you two aren't exactly best friends but it doesn't explain why he snapped or how he even knew where you were."

Stiles swung his legs over the edge of his bed and shrugged,"I couldn't tell you Scotty. I have no idea. I barely even talk to Jackson."

Scott believed his friend 100% but he knew there was something he and Stiles didn't know. Jackson had more than likely been listening to their conversation. That was the only way he couldv'e known where he and Stiles had been. Why he'd been listening is what Scott was trying to find out.

"Stiles do you-"

"Oh damn it!" yelled Scott's friend as he tossed his phone into his bed. Was it really past 12:30 already? How long had he been asleep?

"What?"

"I was supposed to meet Frances to help her study like fifteen minutes ago. She's called me twice and sent a text. I totally blew her off."

Scott's brow lowered. Was Stile's getting worked up over a girl, a girl that wasn't Lydia? Maybe Allison had been right about setting them up, then again Stiles hadn't mentioned liking her. "I think she'll understand. You were 'attacked' by an animal last night. You've got the scars to prove it."

"Yeah, I hope so...attacked by animal? What kind of animal?"

"A um-I don't know. I didn't say. Why does it matter?"

"I don't know," Stiles lied while holding back a grin,"But if everyone thinks I survived a bear attack, maybe Lydia will think i'm brave and date me."

Scott just laughed and rolled his eyes,"Yeah, but what are the chances of that?"

"Chances of what? Me being attacked by a bear?"

"No."

"The chances of me surviving being attacked a bear?"

"No."

"Then what?"

Scott couldn't hold back his playful smile,"The chances of you dating Lydia."

Stiles used his good arm to grab a pillow from his bed and throw it at his friend,"Screw you Scott! As long as i'm alive and breathing, i've got a chance!"

Scott shook his head and continued joking around,"You keep telling yourself that. Look, i'm gonna get out of here. I need to go pick up my bike. Call me if you think of anything." Stiles just nodded, he seemed to be preoccupied.

* * *

><p>Chills ran up Jackson's spine as he opened the worn down door. You would think Derek would fix the place up a little, or at least make it a little less creepy.<p>

"H-hello?" he whispered almost hoping for no answer.

Like magic, Derek appeared right next to him."What are you doing here?"

At first he hesitated from pure fear but then finally composed an answer,"I...I need your help."

"Why?...With what?"

"I messed up last night," he admitted,"I atracked Scott's dumb friend."

Derek raised an eyebrow, "Who, Stiles?"

"Yeah, him. I don't know what happened...sometimes I can overcome the change, but last night I couldn't control it."

The alpha just sighed. He wished he had real wolves to deal with and not such rookies. "The moon," he stated,"There was a full moon last night. It's going to be a while before you get any real control on a night like that...Back to Stiles. Did you hurt him?"

"Yeah. I broke his arm."

"You're lucky it was him at least. He already knows and he can't say anything because of Scott. Don't do it again. You're not a neccesity to my pack. If you become a liability, if I think you'll expose me, I'll kill you, painfully. I promise."

The teen swallowed hard. He knew Derek wasn't lying.

* * *

><p>Frances stared at her phone with a frown. It appeared as if Stiles had just completely blown her off. She opened her book and absent mindedly scanned the pages, not really grasping any concepts. The only thing she was concerned with was why had Stiles just blown her off?<p>

As she flipped a page corner, her phone began to buzz on her nightstand. It was him. "Hello?" she said casually.

"Hey umm Frances, sorry about not showing up and missing your calls and stuff. I know this is going to sound crazy but I got attacked by a bear last night-"

He heard her gasp on the ither line,"Oh my God, a bear?"

"Okay so maybe not a bear...but Im sorry. I was tired, I got home from the hospital kind of late. I'm just not waking up."

There was a brief pause as Frances processed what she'd been told. He seemed to be telling the truth but she wasn't 100% sure. Either way, she was dissapointed. "Oh," she sighed, wishing it hadn't sounded like she cared so much,"Well I guess we'll just have to study another time. Feel better al-"

"Are you sure?" he interuppted. He felt bad blowing her off. He didn't want her to think he just didn't want to help her,"Because I was thinking you could come over here? I'm not sure if I can drive yet but maybe you can come to me?"

Frances' face turned bright red. It was a good thing nobody was around to see her. "Umm...o-okay. Sure."

* * *

><p>Scott put his bike up against the side of the house and walked in. It was empty and he had no idea where his mom was. It was early, so he assumed she was running errands. He walked into his room and flicked on the lights.<p>

"Holy shit!...Why can't you just knock on the front door like a normal person?"

Derek stood up from the chair in the corner of the room,"No one was home," he stated matter of factly.

The younger wolf's heart was still racing,"So? That's why you leave and try again later." Derek shrugged. That seemed like a waste of energy and time. Scott sigged, "So I'm guessing you need something?"

"Jackson. I know he attacked Stiles last night."

"Yeah. I don't know why, so..."

"I don't care why Scott. Things like that can't happen. He can't just go around attacking people he finds irritating. That is the fastest way to get us all caught."

"Why are you talking to me? Go talk to him."

"I already have but it's your job to help keep the secret too. I'm trying to find this other werewolf and see what kind of threat he is. You're around Jackson all day, the least you do is try to keep him from exposing us all okay?" It wasn't a suggestion or a question. It was definitly an order.

"Yeah, okay."

* * *

><p>hope u enjoyed! leave a comment! any kind of comment :)<p> 


End file.
